Bulan Bercermin
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Antara lupa dan ingat, penentunya tidak susah. Rasa kasih. Ada kau, aku, dan bulan di gelasku malam ini.


**Bulan Bercermin**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: can be au, can be canon; you decide

_(Antara lupa dan ingat, penentunya tidak susah. Rasa kasih. Ada kau, aku, dan bulan di gelasku malam ini.)_

* * *

Sederet kunci, satu lubang. Sekian kali deret percobaan. Keringat matang di kening. Satsuki tak kunjung menemukannya. Decak kesal terucap berulang. Tak jarang satu kunci dua kali memasuki lubang, dengan lemahnya memori Satsuki sebagai sebab. Sepatunya berdecit di lantai, buah nyata ketidaksabaran sudah berkongsi dengan gelisah.

Daiki menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, namun tawa menggelincir dari balik geliginya.

"Kau pelupa," tangan Daiki menyusup di sela antara lekuk siku dan pinggang Satsuki. "Yang ini," dia menunjuk satu kunci. Satsuki menggerutu. Kalimatnya tak lebih dari ketidakjelasan yang hanya memantul di telinga Daiki.

Pintu terbuka dengan mudahnya, sepatu ditaruh begitu saja di sisi rak. Mungkin Satsuki akan melupakannya, dan baru teringat akan ketidakberesan yang mereka buat ini nanti, saat mereka sudah akan tidur. Saat itu, pasti Satsuki akan mengembuskan napas sebal sambil mengutuk kealpaan mereka berdua. Namun, terpaksa, dia pasti akan meninggalkan tempat tidur dan membereskan segalanya.

Satsuki langsung menuju konter. Daiki menuju meja, plastik belanja telah lepas dan mendarat di atas sofa ruang tengah. Lelaki itu melengkungkan tirai. Satsuki datang dengan dua mug cokelat panas, yang untuk Daiki langsung kosong separuh begitu mug itu bertukar penggenggam. Belum sempat dia berletak di permukaan meja, Daiki kembali menenggak isinya. Milik Satsuki? Belum tersentuh. Sebutir bulan masuk di dalamnya, kaca di samping meja baru dibersihkan kemarin. Permukaan air cokelat adalah cermin sempurna untuk purnama yang menembus jendela.

Butir laksana mutiara itu bertahan di atas cermin untuk sekian lama.

"Dai-_chan_."

Bulir putih di atas air cokelat rusak terkena gelombang yang kemudian memantul di tepian dalam mug. Satsuki mencelup-celupkan sendoknya.

"Hn?"

Mug Daiki telah kosong.

"Ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Lama. Jawaban tak terujar hingga sekian putaran jarum di jam dinding terjadi. Gelombang melingkar di dalam mug hilang. Butir putih utuh kembali; bulat, mengkilat, cemerlang, manis—aduan sempurna untuk si larutan kakao.

"Kaulupa?"

"... Jumat?"

"Aomine Daiki _no baka_."

"Pemimpin rumah ini adalah seorang yang bodoh, dan itu artinya pengikutnya juga bodoh."

"Ya, benar. Aku adalah wanita bodoh yang memutuskan untuk hidup bersama Si Bodoh," dagu Satsuki bertumpu pada telapak tangan.

Bulan masih senang bercermin pada mug merah jambu, bak lentera kecil berdaya penuh—dia kecil namun berpendar bahkan di atas cokelat panas.

"Tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar pintar di muka bumi."

"Ya, memang, tapi tak semua manusia adalah pelupa untuk hal-hal penting bagi mereka."

"Memangnya hari ini hari apa, Satsuki?"

"Jumat," Satsuki tergelak, membuat noktah besar putih di mug merah jambunya pecah mengabstrak, bagai larut menjadi pemanis si cokelat yang tak lagi sejati panasnya. Dia menggoyangkan sendoknya lambat-lambat di sana, si butir telah melebur dengan cokelat.

Daiki melenguh.

Satsuki mengangkat jarinya menghadap si butir putih yang bertopikan mendung yang iri. Cincin Satsuki meneruskan cahaya lampu.

"Hari jadi pernikahan kita yang ketiga bulan masih minggu depan. Jangan kira aku lupa," Daiki mengetuk mugnya. "Lalu hari ini hari apa, yang kaumaksud?"

"Delapan belas tahun yang lalu, malam saat kita bisa melihat bulan yang cerah, kita mengejar kucing di halaman belakang rumahmu."

"Dan?"

"Kau bilang, 'bulannya bagus, Satsuki'."

"Hanya itu?" Daiki merendahkan lewat pandangannya, menjatuhkan dengan kalimatnya. "Kau melupakan banyak hal termasuk kunci rumah kita sendiri, tapi kau mengingat hal yang terjadi saat kita berusia enam tahun?"

"Lalu aku berkata," Satsuki mengabaikan barisan pertanyaan Daiki, melontarkannya ke udara dan tak peduli bahwa Daiki jadi mendengus karenanya. "'Iya. Dai-_chan_, Dai-_chan'_, aku menggendong kucing yang berhasil kau tangkap waktu itu, 'Kira-kira, tujuh belas tahun lagi, kita masih bisa sama-sama melihat bulan yang cantik seperti ini tidak, ya? Yang purnama, yang lebih bagus.'"

Mata Daiki mengedip cepat layaknya berpacu dengan terbentuknya senyum Satsuki.

"Dan kata-kata itu menjadi kenyataan hari ini."

"Kau bahkan ingat tanggalnya. Aku terkesan," nada bicara Daiki berubah. Kali ini, salah satu sudut bibirnya terbawa melengkung ke atas.

"Aku baru menemukan diary lamaku di paket barang-barang dari rumah orang tuaku yang dibawakan Ayah dan Ibu kemarin sore."

Bulan kembali muncul di dalam mug, mengapung tenang.

"Jangan remehkan kebersamaan ini, Dai-_chan_. Apalagi, bulannya lebih indah kali ini. Kita harus mengapresiasi."

"Siapa yang meremehkan?" Daiki maju.

Bulan hilang dari mug. Mug tertelan bayang-bayang Daiki yang membungkuk mendekati lawan bicaranya.

Daiki mencium Satsuki. Sentuh lembut memagut adalah candu yang akut, Satsuki terhanyut.

Bulan ingin bercermin menjadi butir bundar lagi di dalam mug, tapi tubuh Daiki masih menghalanginya.

Lama.

Jarak akhirnya merenggang setelah ruang paru-paru butuh banyak oksigen.

"Mau nonton film, Dai-_chan_? Tadi aku beli _black forest_ untuk merayakan hal kecil ini."

"Hmh, aku ikut apa maumu."

Bulan kembali bisa berkaca di cokelat dingin Satsuki.

Dua sosok itu pergi meninggalkan meja dan menuju ruang tengah.

Bulan bisa berkaca di dalam mug merah muda Satsuki sampai dia puas. Satsuki meninggalkan cokelat (dingin)nya.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: ini kado buat para reader dan temen-temen FFn-ku, hehe. birthday means sharing happiness with the others, right? thank you for reading \o/


End file.
